


Staying Connected

by SubversiveSocialite



Series: To Russia, With Love [19]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Episode 5 Spoilers, Multi, Roleplay, Vague mentions of sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubversiveSocialite/pseuds/SubversiveSocialite
Summary: Yuri calls Yuuri after the Kyushu competition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yurio is eighteen or age of consent in the reader's jurisdiction, whichever is older.

There’s something satisfying about the smack of his phone against the glass of the skating rink. Yuri’s angry at himself for leaving the perfect couple in the photo on a frustrated impulse. It was a frustrated impulse that took him to Japan and his lovers in the first place. He knows he’s growing in Russia. Still, Yuri looks at the photo and he _wants_.

He picks his minimally damaged phone up. Then, carefully checking that no one is looking, he sets the photo from the Kyushu competition as his background. Taking his skates off, he leaves the rink for the privacy of his room.

It takes him less than a minute to place the call.

“Yurio?” Yuuri asks, sounding surprised but pleased.

 _Congratulations_ , Yuri wants to say, but he can’t get the words off his tongue. _I miss you_ sits behind his clenched teeth. “Hi Mommy,” he manages at last.

“Hi baby,” Yuuri replies, voice going soft and sweet with the shift in tone of the conversation. Yuri can almost hear him smiling, and the blond can feel his teeth unclench. “It’s good to hear your voice.” The tension slips from Yuri’s shoulders at this warm reception, easing out of him in a low breath.

“You looked pretty at your competition,” he blurts before he can talk himself out of it, and then, because he has no filter, “even with the stupid tissues.”

“Aaaah,” Yuuri groans, and the blond can practically see the way his face combusts as he deflates. “Y-you saw that, huh?”

“Yeah,” the Russian teen replies dismissively. “I saw the picture of Daddy dumping you on the floor, too. That was rude. You should yell at him, or he won’t get that he screwed up.”

The Japanese man laughs nervously. “Ah, I wouldn’t want to ruin Daddy’s clothes, they look expensive . . .”

The blond rolls his eyes. “You’re more important that a suit, Mommy,” he states matter-of-fact-ly. Then, more tentatively, “I miss you.” Yuri freezes once the words are out, wishing in a panic that he could take them back.

“I miss you too, baby,” Yuuri says easily, and the blond’s anxiety subsides. “Mommy and Daddy can’t wait to see you in Russia. We’re coming a day early so we can spend time with our precious boy before the competition.”

There’s a stretch at his lips, and it takes Yuri a second to realize he’s smiling at the thought. “But we won’t be able to play before the competition,” the blond points out, letting a sulky quality slip into his tone.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Yuuri replies, something mischievous in his voice that’s new. “Mommy and Daddy have taken the competition into account in our plans. We won’t be able to play with your toys until after, but there’s still plenty of ways for us to play together.”

“Thank you Mommy,” Yuri says, the words escaping easily with him safe in the knowledge that Yuuri won’t use this show of vulnerability against him. “Congratulations on winning your competition.”

“Thank you, baby. I’m so happy that you called.”

He sounds so genuine as he says it that Yuri’s heart leaps into his throat, the blond feeling overwhelmed with affection. “I’ll talk to you later, Mommy.”

“All right. Good night, sweetheart.”

Yuri sleeps better that night than he has any night since leaving Japan.


End file.
